


Coffee roll

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free coffee and coffee roll on your birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge! I asked her for a prompt she said "I can't believe you just said that!" H, I don't even know where my brain went, but this is what you got for the day. Sorry.
> 
> Not beta read, apologies for errors.

“I can’t believe you just said that?”

“What? It’s your birthday. Birthday boys should get certain perks. A free coffee and pastry is not a lot to ask.”

“I didn’t ask! I didn’t want to ask. I don’t like cop discounts, especially at donut shops.”

“Don’t think of it as a cop discount. Because it wasn’t. It’s a loyal customer discount. You go there every morning for coffee, regardless of what you have at home or at the office. You are there once a weekend when you have Grace, and twice a weekend when you don’t. And you tip well. The owner can afford a coffee and a coffee roll.”

“Okay, maybe, but did you have to tell her about the coffee roll coveting?”

“Every time we get something sweet you compare it to that coffee roll. Kono was shocked you’d never had one and still said that her cookies didn’t stack up. Now you will know. So what if I told the barista you’ve been coveting it. She thought it was cute. And I still don’t know why you’ve never got one.”

“Because it’s the size of my head and has a pound of frosting on it. Mmmm chocolate peanut-butter frosting. You know they only have this kind once a week. It’s strange they had it on a Monday. Smell it!”

“It smells great, D. And I may have made a phone call last week about it. So that you could have the right frosting on your birthday.”

“Wait, so the whole _he’s been coveting those since he got to the island, he loves your coffee but he’s always wondering if that coffee roll is as good in person as it is in his imagination_... That was an act.”

“Well, yeah. They only make the chocolate peanut-butter kind on Friday. Friday we’ll be away already.”

“And the _He’s going to share it with me, his partner, in more ways than one_ wink wink nudge nudge was all part of the act? I don’t think you needed that to sell it.”

“There may have been a time, when we were first getting together, that I was a bit jealous of how you’d stop for her coffee and not mine. And I may have wanted her to know that you weren’t on the menu.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah. I’m going to have to stop there for coffee every morning now too. Aren’t I?”

“Yes, but your birthday’s on a Tuesday this year, and that’s Pina Colada frosting day.”


End file.
